Sweet 16
by music lover bwg
Summary: Artemis thinks that her team doesn't know that it is her Sweet 16. Wally has other ideas. Spitfire! Please R&R
1. Sweet 16

So I'd like to thank my awesome beta AceCartoonFreak. Who took my story and made it better! I feel guilty taking all the credit. So here's credit to Ace. (Hands over credit wrapped in box) Hey Ace do you like YJ wrapping paper?

Disclaimer: I own YJ. And also I own all the pomegranates in the world. Including the one in your kitchen.

Ok first story in 5 years…. Here goes….

Artemis Crock was peeved. Ok, she was beyond peeved, though she just wouldn't admit it to herself. Today was her sweet sixteen, the day every young girl dreams of. In most cases, the girls got a party. In some cases, if they were lucky, they got a new car (Artemis had a motorcycle, but that was league issued so it didn't count. That, and she couldn't ride it around because of the whole, "Secret Identity" thing.) And in some cases the girls had lavish parties that had been in the planning stages for years. But in her case, her team didn't know it was her birthday. Heck, it was her own fault for not telling them. And to top it all off she gets called away on a mission. A mission on her sweet sixteen! Yeah, this was not a normal birthday.

As she zetas into the cave, Wally greets her in _civvies_.

"Artemis, why are you dressed like that? Didn't you get the memo?" he says to her, a quizzical look on his face. _Great! Just GREAT! Now I'm out of the loop!_ She thought to herself furiously. "We're undercover on this mission, Artemis! You can't go out in your uniform, we'd be spotted in like, a second!" he says exasperatedly. _Even better! Now I'm at a disadvantage because I don't know what's going on. _She thought again. She heard a slight crash in the kitchen, almost like a pan being dropped. Wally turned around with his face towards the hallway, and called out.

"Hey, Zatanna! Get out here!" Wally called Zatanna from the kitchen. A moment later, Zatanna stepped out of the hallway, looking excited for some reason. Her face lit up when she saw Artemis. Rushing over, she says quickly, "Oh hey Zee!" she said enthusiastically. "Hey, Artemis! What are you wearing?" she looked Artemis up and down, looking confused. She raised an eyebrow to her costume. "Ok... we can't have that. Let me fix you up."

Zatanna moved her hands in the air in front of Artemis and began muttering a spell. "Sehtolc slrig siht egnahc!" she said with gusto. Suddenly, Artemis wasn't in her uniform anymore. She was wearing a beautiful outfit head to toe cream-white fabric. It felt warm underneath Artemis' fingers, and she looked herself over. It was a shirt that flowed gracefully down her curves, waving out a bit at the end. Her pants were made of some cotton-like material that felt soft, and it too moved gracefully down her body. It gave the illusion of a smoky spirit, and it was absolutely beautiful.

"Wow, Zatanna! I-" she started. Before she could thank Zatanna completely, though, Wally grabbed her wrist and started pulling her to the kitchen. He looked back at her, also looking excited. "Come on! I'll give you the details on the way!" he said happily. Still confused as to what was going on, she felt herself being thrown into the center of the kitchen, and was blinded by the lights that suddenly appeared. Squinting through the light, she saw a great big banner with the words, SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY! written all over it. Before she can get used to this, the team yells out the mantra. She jumped a bit, startled, and _she_ doesn't get startled.

The kitchen is beautifully decorated with banners, confetti, a cake and… her entire team. Even Dinah and Ollie and Red Tornado had come! And... her mom? Her mom was in the cave! Artemis looked around in shock, thinking, _how did they know it was my birthday? _She could barely register them singing to her in the background. When they finished, they looked up at her expectantly. And then, amidst the confusion, Artemis Crock does something strange. Artemis Crock started to cry in Wally's arms. Wally looked at her, eyes wide. In shock, he comforts her. But being Wally, he just had to crack a joke at the same time.

"Uh oh guys, she's crying! Quick Rob, emergency measures! Go grab the multi-box of tissues! It's the end of the world!" he said jokingly, mainly to make her feel better, to which she starts bawling even more.

After some comforting, and Zee fixing her make-up, and also some explanations, (Rob found out her b-day, though the party was Wally's idea) she got her first gift. ...From Wally. He held out the small box to her, looking slightly bashful. Artemis opened up the package, tearing away the wrapping happily. Her eyes widened as she pulled away the tissue paper, revealing a beautiful golden necklace with bow and arrow charm sprinkled in diamonds and emeralds.

"I found the gems myself by a volcano", Wally told her. "I had it custom made. Read the engraving." Artemis turned it over, and saw the words etched into the gold.

_Ad puellam luna tenet, _it said. Artemis looked up at him, confused. He took her hand and looked deep into her eyes, green locking with grey.

"It's Latin. It means, 'To the girl who holds the moon.'" he said softly. "A reference to the Greek god, Artemis. Her symbol was the moon." he said quieter, so that only she could hear. Artemis looked up into his eyes and smiled a genuine smile: something she had never done to him.

The rest of the day was spent having a good time with her friends, being, not to sound cheesy, but merry. A few hours later, she ended up falling asleep in Wally's arms when they were watching Tangled. Rob snapped a picture, trying hard not to laugh. That would be good blackmail for later.

Earlier today, Artemis Crock was peeved. Now in her dreams for the first time in her life, Artemis Crock was content and at peace. In the arms of the one she loved. (Try to get her to admit to that when she's awake and she will skewer you with an arrow.) Wally kissed her forehead and escaped into his own dream world (which involved Artemis, and food. Lots and lots of food. But that's another story for another day.)

This is the first story I've written in 5 years! How'd I do?

Ok guys, I know how it is, you read you like (hopefully) and sometimes you don't review….but seriously, 1st story, 5 years! Send some love my way huh?

Also I had an arrow necklace b-day gift idea. Then I saw other authors use it. Not stealing, I already thought of it before I read it.

Also SPITFIRE FOREVER …ok, now that that's out of my system.

Also: I used to write under the account lilJunebug. However, I got locked out of that account. So feel free to R&R but just know that I will not be getting the PM's and the alerts for the reviews.

Thank you!

Happy Holidays!


	2. Half Asleep

**Unbelievable! 33 reviews for 1 chapter! I'm in awe. I honestly wanted to reply to all of them but um…I lost track. But I'm using a different method this time so please review again there's more to come for this story and others as well. So please alert and favorite. Thank you so much!**

**Ok, so my story on my previous account (lilJunebug) that I wrote 5 years ago has 81 reviews! For a oneshot! It would mean sooo much to me if 1 if my stories reached 100!**

**Please take a look at it!**

**And thank you to my awesome beta AceCartoonFreak. So the wrapping paper had Artemis on it last time what do you want this time? **

**Ok so I thought of chapter 2 when I was half asleep. Ironically so is Artemis.**

Artemis woke up to a gentle thumping.

She didn't know what was going on at first, but she felt safe and warm and secure. Her eyes fluttered open to the dim light of the kitchen. It took her a few moments to register what was happening. From the analog clock on the oven, she saw that it was 3:30 in the morning. Somehow her outfit had been changed (probably Zee) and her hair was loose. She had a blanket over herself and felt warmth under her head.

She looked up and noticed she was snuggled up on the couch with Wally. Her head was resting on his chest listening to his heartbeat. That explained the thumping.

Normally she would have freaked at the very least, which consisted of screaming, hitting, and more freaking out. But that was the old Artemis, the new one just spent a few moments enjoying herself, and sighed contently. Maybe a bit too loudly, because Wally's eyes fluttered opened. Apparently he was a light sleeper. For a few moments the young goddess stared into brilliant emerald orbs, then she smiled and he did something unpredictable.

He leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. The old Artemis would have pulled away at the very least, followed by freaking out. (See above for details on freaking out). But when he pulled away, she just stared a little, blinked, then decided she liked it. So she snuggled back into his chest and went to sleep. Wally smiled, pulled her closer, and then dozed off as well.

7am

The bright lights of the kitchen could be detected through her closed eyelids while her ears picked up on the sound of his voice.

"Good morning beautiful."

**(Rapunzel also gets up at 7am :) )**

**Sooooo yeah I know its short. But I decided to continue this story. So should I make her think it was all a dream in the morning? Nah I want her to remember.**

**Your reviews are what kept me going. It doesn't take that long! Please review! Send some love my way**

**And a little note on the last chapter:**

**Ace I'm only going to do this with your permission because I do not want to insult you because you're awesome. So if you take this the wrong way just delete the note. **  
><strong>I realize that Zee casts her spells by speaking backwards… but my beta did the incantation and I didn't want to change it because I have a learning disability. So yeah it makes it a bit difficult to do the whole backwards thing. But I'm going to go back and fix it with the new incantation Ace gave me. (-Ace Note: I thought it was Latin! Oh well, never mind)<strong>

**Ace you're awesome by the way.**  
><strong>And to those who asked. Yes I am the crazy one from the blogs. Now here's a cookie to make you forget all about it. (Inside joke)<strong>

**Also this is the 1st time I've ever written a chapter 2! All the other stories are oneshots!**

**Note: I have been locked out of my old account and will not be able to access PMs**


	3. Waking Up To Reality

**Hai! Like a really smart person I got this betad by 2 people!**

**(Accidentally.)**

**Um I'll put up the other version when I find it. *Hides in shame.***

**Anyway this is Bow_Girl 's betad version. (THANKS YOUR AWESOME HAVE SOME PIE.)**

**This story is not finished but the sequel is up. It's called Spitfire Proposal. Guess what that's about.**

**Anyway Thank you and more to come so please AUTHOR ALERT me. **

Ch 3

Her eyes fluttered open to see Wally staring intently at her.

"Mmm, beautiful? Do you mean that or are you just trying to butter me up after that stunt you pulled?"

"What stunt?" he asked.

"This stunt." Her lips met his once more.

"Oh that stunt. Definitely doesn't change that fact that you're beautiful." Wally paused and then pressed his luck, "Soooo, you're not mad?"

"I should be, but you've proved your sweet side to me."

"Well, would - would you like to maybe goonadatewithmesometime?"

Artemis blinked. "Come again?"

Wally takes a breath and says it slower.

Some three hours later, after chasing the troll that was wondering around the cave and loosing him because he ninja'd away, we find our favorite couple sitting under a large tree in a field with no one else in sight. Wally provided the transportation. Artemis brought the food. Zantana enchanted the perfectly normal Christmas basket to form a knock off Mary Poppins magic bag to fit all the food Wally would require.

As Artemis set up the picnic Wally thought he'd try to be cool and suave by superspeeding a bouquet of wild flowers. But, being Wally, he ended up tripping over nothing and landing face first in Artemis's lap. At this she promptly started laughing her head off. Wally blushed and looked away.

He was obviously upset and remained silent. Noting this unusual reaction Artemis realized his feelings may have been hurt. She stopped laughing and turned his head so he was facing her.

"Hey. Hey, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing."

"Baywatch..."

"I made a fool out of myself ok? I'm not too happy about that."

"Oh Wally, I realize you're a goofball. It's part of your charm. You don't have to try and change for me."

"I don't know whether to feel better or worse." He sighed and she shoved a muffin in his face. She then proceeded to kiss him, muffin and all. She decided her new favorite flavor of muffin was Blueberry Wally.

**JOIN THE SPITFIRE CULT AND REVIEW!**

**:D**

**PLEASE.**


End file.
